


Battle Wounds

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Really bad italian that is probably closer to spanish and/or latin, Resolved Sexual Tension, it's the borgia bastardo, not ezio/leo, off screen rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio finds out just how big of a bastard Cesare is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wounds

“I’m sorry sir, Claudia and Maria are occupied at the moment.” One of the courtesans  at the Rosa in Foire informed Ezio when he arrived. She seemed nervous, in fact all the courtesans seemed nervous. Ezio could not see why though, there were no aggressive or overly drunk patrons yet, the brothel hadn’t even opened for the day yet.

“Surely they can spare a moment for me.” Ezio smiled in the way that charmed any lady he flirted with.

“I’m sorry but-” Before she could finish a muffled shriek of pain came from the office. Ezio pushed past the courtesan and unlocked the door with his key. Inside his mother and sister stood, with their backs turned to him, unaware of his arrival, around the desk, where someone had been laid. Ezio could not see from where he was standing who it was.

The person on the desk hissed in pain. His mother seemed to be stroking the person's hair as she told him it would be over soon.

“He’s a monster.” Claudia growled as she dabbed the person with a cloth, causing them to hiss in pain again. “I’m sorry, Leonardo, but I have to clean the wounds.”

“I know, I know, It just stings.”

Ezio’s heart skipped a beat. Why was Leonardo hurt? Why did he come to a brothel for help? If he need help in secret, well that’s what the base on Tiber island was for. He managed to take a step forward, the floor creaked beneath his feet. His sister threw a blanket over Leonardo then scolded him. “Ezio now is not the time.”

Ezio ignored her and approached Leonardo. “Mi amico, what has happened?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Leonardo tried to sound casual as he waved Ezio off.

“You’re hurt. I will always worry when you are hurt, mi amico. Please tell me who has caused you pain and why you’ve come to a brothel for medical care instead of using one of the many doctors Cesare has access to.”

Leonardo flinched at the Borgia’s name. Ezio’s heart started racing. “It was Cesare! Did he discover your true sympathies?”

“No! No, he-” Leonardo stopped and looked to Claudia and Maria. “Will you give us a moment?”

Maria nodded and claudia followed her out of the room, though her eyes revealed her protest to the course of action. One the door has closed behind them Leonardo turned back to Ezio. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

“Cesare...he likes to assert his claims… to make it clear to others what is his.”

Ezio was confused but allowed Lenardo to continue without interrupting.

“I did not wasn't one of his doctors to see, for the gossip to spread, and this place has some experience treating wounds such as mine.”

Ezio nodded, still not completely sure what had happened to his friend. “Leonardo tell me what he did so i can make him pay for it.”

Leonard looked away from Ezio, unable to meet his eye. “He took me.”

“Bastardo!” Ezio roared, suddenly understanding.. “I’ll kill him!”

“Ezio, please calm down. I’ll be alright. It’s not so bad this time.”

“This time!? He’s done this before and you’ve continued to work for him?!”

“I do what I must to bring down the Borgia, just as you do. How many times have you arrived here, or at the hideout, at at my house back in Venezia with fresh wounds from fighting?”

“That’s different, Leonardo.” Ezio’s voice softened at the tears his friend was trying to hard to hold back.

“I know. Usually I’m ready for him, but he was in such a rage last night he gave me no time to prepare.”

“Prepare?”

“Oh, Ezio, you must have heard the whispers. I’m not like you. I don’t take women to bed.” Leonardo sounded almost like he was telling a joke.

Ezio chuckled, as he took a seat beside the desk. Leonardo turned his head to look at him. “And you must have heard the rumors about the assassino.”

“Ezio,” Leonardo was suddenly much more serious. “They’re true. I need you to know that. You are closest friend and I need you you know that about me.”

Ezio‘s eyes softened and he laid his hand over Leonardo’s and squeezed it lightly. “Leonardo, I know. I Will Cesare look for you again soon?”

“He’ll be away for a few days. He never comes back for me after a bad night for a few days.”

“Good. You will stay with me.”

“Ezio…”  Leonardo began to protest.

“Do not argue, mi amico.” Ezio stroked Leonardo’s hair. “I am going to take care of you.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

The next morning leonardo wake in Ezio’s bed. He breathed in the scent of his friend in the bed sheets. he chucked to himself. Of course Ezio didn’t change his bedsheet frequently enough for them not to hold onto his scent. Leonardo slowly sat up as the door to Ezio’s room opened. Ezio entered carrying a tray overflowing with food.

After a while Ezio spoke. “I do not want you to go back to him, Leo.”

Leonardo almost choked on his bite of food. Ezio had never called him Leo before.

“I know what you will say. that I continue to send recruit into fight even after they’ve been injured and I do so myself, but this is worse. What he is doing is so much worse than anything that’s been done to me has been. If I were you, I could not return to him.”

“Soon it will be all over and you will have made him pay.”

“Yes...but that does not help me right now...knowing he continues to force you to…” Ezio trailed off, unable to continue.He crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to Leonardo. “I have worried about you being so close to Cesare, but I never thought I’d have to worry so much.”

“Now you know how I feel with you running about picking fights and putting yourself in danger.” Leonardo smiled.

Ezio laughed. “ I guess I do, mi amico.” then he paused. “You know that I would never force you to do anything. If you so desire I can get you safely out of the city and aware from him.”

“Ezio, you are not forcing me. I need to help you bring him down. I know what will happen to me and I am going to face it.”

“Atleast take this.” Ezio handed him necklace with a cross. “If you pull it apart it’s a dagger. I’ve seen how he treats Lucrezia. If you ever feel your life may be in danger from him, please, Leo. I know you find the concept of killing even an animal distasteful, but you mustn’t let him take you from me.”

“Of course, mi amico.” Leo practiced removing the dagger, trying not to get his hopes up over the end of Ezio’s request..

“Some of the courtesans wear them when they’re going to rougher parts of the city.” Ezio explained. “I know that if it came to it you know where to stab to make it count, will all those bodies you’ve studied. You probably know more than I do.”

“I promise you, he will not take my life.” Leonardo moved a bit closer to Ezio.

“Before I kill him I’m going to cut off his pene.” Ezio vowed, looking into Leonardo’s eyes.

Leonardo gently stroked his hair before pulling his face to his own.  He felt the tension flood out of the assassin. For the first time in all they ears he’d know the man he’d never seen him so relaxed as he was when the kiss broke.

“Leo?” Ezio asked cautiously. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to, unless you don’t.” Leonardo didn’t tell him that he’d wanted to kiss him for years, practically since the day they met.

“When this is all over I’m going to take you far far away from here, away from any trace of that bastardo.” Ezio vowed, his lips an inch from Leonardo’s own. Then Ezio closed the gap  and kissed Leonardo, with all the passion he’d held back for years.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
